Misere
by mariasantara
Summary: Ronon Dex war ein Mann vieler Talente. Den gierigen Händen einer Frau zu wiederstehen die ihn in die nächste Kammer zerrten, nun, die gehörten nicht dazu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ronon Dex und Stargate Atlantis gehört nicht mir. Ich mache hiermit kein Geld.

**Zusammenfassung: **Ehrlich gesagt ist das der Prolog, lest den, dann wisst ihr um was es geht!

**Misere **

Ronon Dex war ein Mann mit vielen Talenten.

Einer Frau, meist einen halben bis eineinhalb Kopf kürzer als er, zu widerstehen während sie ihn mit gierigen Händen in eine der wenig benützten Kammern von Atlantis zerrten und wie von Sinnen an seiner Hose zogen, nun dass gehörte nicht dazu.

Das musste er sich, schlicht und ergreifend, selbst eingestehen.

Am Anfang hatte es ihn nicht gestört.

Die wilden Blicke, die anzüglichen Bemerkungen von denen sie dachten er würde sie nicht hören, die zum Teil stark übertriebenen Gerüchte, das erste Mal in sieben, langen Jahren als er wieder – die durch nichts zu ersetzendes – Wärme einer Frau nahe an sich spürte und sie dementsprechend zelebrierte.

Aber inzwischen nahm es über Hand!

Sie lauerten ihm auf.

Mensa, Gänge, … er wusste schon gar nicht mehr wie oft er in den letzten Monaten schon seinen Code an der Türe geändert hatte und trotzdem fanden sie Zugang zu seinen Gemächern.

Nacht für Nacht.

Seit kurzen ließ er die Türen einfach offen da es sowieso keinen Unterschied machen würde – er hatte Recht.

Sie kamen, sie gingen, holten sich das „Stück Ronon" und ließen ihn dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wieder stehen.

Dabei war er sich nicht ein Mal sicher welchen von allen die Schlimmsten waren.

Die mit Sheppards Flagge, die mit McKays, die mit den gelb-schwarz-weissen Streifen oder die … Doch am Schlimmsten waren die mit den gelben Sternen auf rotem Grund und die weiß-blau-roten. Eindeutig.

Nicht das man ihn missverstand.

Er mochte es.

Für jemand der nun ja, nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, jemals wieder in die Arme einer Frau sinken zu können, ja doch er mochte es sehr.

Aber da gab es diese Tage an denen er einfach nur seine Ruhe wollte, unbescholten seiner Wege ziehen wollte, seine Wunden lecken und … nun ja sich auf sich selbst konzentrieren.

Deswegen und nur deswegen, schlich er heute durch die Gänge, das Marschgepäck auf seinem Rücken und suchte einen Balkon auf dem man ihn alleine lies.

_Es folgen noch einige Teile._

_Gruß MariaSantara _


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Jahrelanger, durch harte Lektionen erlernter, Instinkt ließen sein linkes Ohrläppchen jucken als er gerade nach links über den ersten Stock auf seinen Balkon springen wollte.

Er schnüffelte über die Brüstung und ein Schaudern lief über seinen breiten Rücken.

Die Nimmersatte mit den schwarzen Haaren!

Er fluchte.

Beim letzten Einsatz hatte er sich eine Rippe angebrochen und so wie er diese Verrückte kannte, würde sie mit ihrem schwungvollen Einsatz ihrer Oberschenkel das ganze noch verschlimmern und sie ihm brechen.

Er war Schmerzen gewohnt. Viele tausend Mal waren ihm Schmerzen zugefügt worden und es hatte ihm nicht gefallen.

Heute hatte darauf einfach keine Lust.

Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf und drehte sich um.

Er würde schon noch einen anderen Platz zum Schlafen finden

Er genoss das Leben auf Atlantis, dachte er während er voranschritt.

Es war wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont, einem dunklen Horizont von dem er niemals gedacht hatte er würde ihn jemals wieder hell erblicken.

Und, das war die Wahrheit, er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben.

Er schlief noch immer mit seinem Messer unter dem Kissen, er wachte noch immer alle Viertelstunden auf und reagierte auf das kleinste Ziepen mit einem Adrenalinstoss der sich gewaschen hatte.

Es viel ihm schwer sich an all die Menschen zu gewöhnen, diese Hektik.

Hin und wieder setzte es ihm zu.

Leise schlich er durch die Gänge, seine Sinne geschärft.

Er begegnete Niemanden und das war auch gut so.

Seine Schritte lenkten ihn zu einem der großen Balkone die es auf Atlantis gab.

Er war nicht sehr bekannt, da er noch weiter abseits lag als die Balkone die für gewisse Stunden inzwischen heftigen Anklang gefunden hatten.

Es irritierte und alarmierte ihn als er von seinem Zielort Musik hörte.

Musik mit schreienden Menschen und quietschenden Geräuschen die diese Elektronischen Gitarren machten.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich dem breiten Tor und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand.

Kurz lies er seinen Blick hinausschweifen und erstarrte.

Da war eine Frau, ihre Haare leuchteten golden im Licht der aufgehenden Sterne und ihr Mund glitzerte.

Sie tanzte.

Noch nie hatte er jemand so tanzen sehen!

Teyla tanzte wunderschön.

Er hatte auf verschiedenen Planten, bevor sein Leben von den Wraith zerstört worden war, viele Tänze gesehen, Wild und Frei, manche präzise, aber noch niemanden der so tanzte.

Es war noch nicht mal schön.

Es war auch nicht schrecklich.

Es wirkte nur so einsam das er es kaum glauben konnte.

Die Musik hörte auf und sie lies sich schnaufend auf den Boden fallen.

Sie seufzte, sah aber nicht auf.

„Bleib mir von der Pelle, Piet." hauchte sie und wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn, „Heute nicht".

Ronon konnte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut nachfühlen und lächelte.

„Ich bin nicht Piet."

Sie sah auf und blickte mit fast nachtschwarzen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Ronon Dex. Der Mächtige." strahlte sie ihn an.

Ronon grinste.

„So nennt man mich also." entgegnete er amüsiert

Sie nickte und gähnte.

„Und Sheppard nennen sie den Stählernen, ich würde mir nicht sonderlich viel drauf einbilden".

Er blinzelte, leicht verletzt.

Sie lachte.

„Ich bin Ami. Freut mich dich endlich mal kennen zu lernen und nicht nur von Ferne zu begutachten." Ihre Augen wurden bitter. „Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen." flüsterte sie dann.

Ronon wusste nicht warum, aber er schnaufte erleichtert aus.

Ami kicherte.

„Oh mein Gott, du versteckst dich wie ich auf." Ihre Hand glitt in die Höhe und sie winkte ihn zu sich. „Du darfst bleiben."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_So, es geht weiter, man mag es kaum glauben, nicht. _

_Ich danke allen die es bis jetzt gelesen haben und vorallem jenen die ein Kommie liegen liessen. IHR ROCKT!_

_So dann, es geht weiter..._

Kapitel 2

Sie war ein sarkastischer Mensch mit bösartiger Zuge. Ihre Stirn war die meiste Zeit in Falten gelegt und sie regte sich über viele Dinge auf als sie immer mehr und mehr Wörter von sich gab und von Dingen sprach, die er zur Hälfte nicht verstand.

Der Grund dass er es ertragen konnte ohne dabei durchzudrehen war die Tatsache dass sie im Gegensatz zu McKay nicht an Selbstüberschätzung litt und wesentlich unterhaltsamer war als der Wissenschaftler.

Sie gab ihm im Laufe der Nacht eine detaillierte Aufstellung über die verschiedenen Pärchen die es auf Atlantis gab und er fand es recht amüsant, es erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter und ihre wichtigen Neuigkeiten.

Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen und wachte zu ersten Mal in einer langen Zeit erst am späten Morgen auf, eine Decke die nicht ihm gehörte lag über seinem Körper, sie war gegangen.

Er reckte und streckte sich, hätte er nicht einen grummelnden Magen, wäre es ein wirklich schöner Morgen gewesen.

Die Ruhe erinnerte ihn Zuhause, Ronon sprang augenblicklich auf und schnappte sich sein Marschgebäck.

Erinnerungen, nichts was er haben wollte, heute oder morgen.

So schnell er konnte lief er zurück in seinen Raum, die Schwarzhaarige war gegangen.

Es vergingen mehrere Monate bis er –sie- wiedersah.

Er aß gerade, der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und sie tippte auf seine Schulter, fragte ob sie sich zu ihm setzte dürfte.

Wieder sprachen sie die ganze Zeit nur.

Wieder schlief Ronon ausgezeichnet ohne auch nur einmal aufzuwachen.

* * *

Es war ein ganzes Jahr vergangen. Ronon und Ami trafen sich meist zufällig in der Nacht und dann redeten sie.

Für ihn war sie eine willkommene Abwechslung, sie nahm ihn als denkendes Wesen wahr und es gefiel ihm. Einmal fragte er sie nach diesem Piet und sie winkte nur abfällig ab.

„Vergangenheit, Ronon, nur Vergangenheit."

Als er von Sateda zurückkam, nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, wachte er in der Krankenstation auf.

Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte er diese schrecklichen Minuten als seine Verlobte starb immer und immer wieder sehen.

Doktor Beckett kam an sein Bett.

„Wie.." Ronon hob nur seinen Finger in die Höhe und zeigte dem besorgten älteren Mann an nicht zu sprechen.

„Nicht jetzt." sagte Ronon und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Krankenstation.

Er wusste das er es nicht haben sollte, er war weder in Stimmung oder in körperlicher Verfassung aber er wollte einfach nur Sex und vergessen. Ohne Rücksicht und…

als ihn eine der Bronzehäutigen über den Weg lief, musste er nicht lange darum bitten.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren ließ er sie wenige Minuten danach stehen und ging weiter.

etwa vier solcher Begegnungen später hatte er sich endlich so weit wieder abgekühlt um einen normalen Gedanken in seinem Hirn zu haben.

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf.

Beim nächsten Balkon zog er das wenige was er am Körper trug ab und sprang ins kalte Wasser.

Als er etwa eine halbe Stunde an eine Möglichkeit wieder ins Trockene zu kommen gelangte war ihm kalt und er war nass und nackt, aber insgesamt ging es ihm besser, auch wenn er auf der Stelle einschlafen wollte.

Er wusste nicht wie und warum, aber Ami stand am Türbogen und hatte eine große Decke dabei.

„Ich hoffe du hast die wieder beruhigt, Ronon" sagte sie und gab ihm das kuschlige Teil. Es war Pink.

Er sah sie nur an und schüttelte sich dann wie ein Tier das aus dem Regen kam.

Sie hob ihre Hand hoch um kein Wasser ins Gesicht zu bekommen, lächelte aber.

„Ich war immer ruhig." sagte er nachdem er sich die Decke um die Hüften geschlungen hatte.

„Ja?" fragte sie, „dir ist also nicht aufgefallen das du Bai Li das Handgelenk gebrochen hast, und Annette wird die nächsten Tage nicht sitzen können."

Ronon blinzelte überrascht.

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte. Ronon zog scharf Luft ein.

„Sie nehmen es dir nicht übel. Ich habe es ihnen oft gesagt, aber sie wollten es nicht glauben."

Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, in seinen Augen lag das blitzende Feuer eines Jägers der seine Beute erblickt hatte.

Ami zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Genau dass. Ronon, du bist ein Mann, das sage ich dir immer wieder, aber du bist einer der Sorte die", sie lachte, „ohne das passende Ventil recht primitiv werden können. Also was ist los, oder sollte ich fragen wer ist los?"

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. Er schnaufte aus.

„Sie ist vor meinen Augen gestorben.", sagte er dann leise, „Ich kann es sehen und riechen. Beißend und stechend. Sie… Ich …" wütend schrie er auf.

„ICH WILL NICHT DARÜBER REDEN."

Er riss sich das Tuch vom Körper und rannte zurück zum Einstieg.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren sprang er ins Wasser und tauchte tief ein.

Ami lächelte.

„Dann eben nicht, Dummkopf."

Sie tippte an ihr Headset.

„Ami an Dr. Beckett. Ronon geht es gut. Er ist aufgebracht, behaltet ihm am Monitor im Auge, ich weiß nicht wie lange er es durchhält durch das kalte Wasser zu schwimmen."

„Aye, Mädchen, er ist zäher als man glaubt."

Ami sah den dunkeln Haarschopf von Ronon und seinen Körper wie er wie verrückt durch das Wasser glitt.

„Ami aus."

_Kommies_


	4. Chapter 4

So, nach x verzweifelten Versuchen das Teil hochzuladen, kam ich drauf das man keine Verknüpfungen als Fileangabe verwenden sollte und ...tada! hier ist das neue Kapitel.

Es tut mir so leid dass ihr warten mussten

Viel SPass beim lesen.

**PS: **DAnke an jiskha das du weitergelesen hast**

* * *

Kapitel 3**

Sie fand ihn, schlafend auf einem anderen der tiefer gelegenen Balkone Atlantis.

Er lag da, nackt, die Beine leicht gespreizt, die Arme von sich weggedrückt, seine Haare irgendwie über die Augen drapiert damit sie die Strahlen der Sonne abhielten, es war früher Morgen.

Sie seufzte und setzte sich etwas abseits von ihm hin.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf, legte sie ihre Hand auf das Kontrollpanell das am Eingang war und schloss die Augen.

Über ihren Kopf begann sich aus der Wand heraus ein Sonnensegel zu spannen, Ami ließ es weiter wandern bis der Schatten den es warf über Ronons Gesicht lag. Dann setzte sie sich wieder und sah dem schlafenden Ronon zu wie er, fast bewegungslos, da lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Es war später Mittag als Ronon sie aus ihrem eignen Schläfchen weckte.

„Hast du was zum Anziehen für mich dabei?" fragte er sie.

Sie brauchte einen Moment um wach zu werden, nickte aber.

„Gang." murmelte sie.

Er erhob sich aus seiner Hocke und ging ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren an ihr vorbei, kam nach wenigen mit einer Hose auf seinem Leib wieder zurück.

Er blutete etwas, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen.

„Geht es wieder", fragte sie ihn.

Er nickte. „Ja."

Ronon blickte Ami in die Augen. „Danke."

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn an. „Gern geschehen. Und jetzt", sie hob ihre Hand in die Höhe, „Hilf mir auf, meine Beine sind eingeschlafen und kribbeln wie verrückt."

Es war dieses seltenen Lächeln das Ami erhielt, diese leuchtenden Augen, die weißen Zähne und die absolute Erkenntnis das er auf der Erde als Model seinen Lebensunterhalt bestreiten konnte, wenn er es wollte, Ami musste es einfach genau so strahlend erwidern.

Ronon sah sie überrascht an, zog sie aber doch hoch.

„Du bist –torra-." sagte er dann leise, als konnte er es selbst nicht glauben.

Sie war wunderschön. Dass war ihm echt noch nie aufgefallen.

Er hatte sie nie als wunderschön eingestuft gehabt. Mittelmäßig allenfalls und doch.

Sie zog ihm die Schuhe aus, wenn er welche angehabt hätte, jedenfalls.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb noch im selben Moment.

Es war als würde sie nach Worten suchen dann nickte sie.

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte gehofft du würdest es noch etwas länger übersehen."

„Erklärung."

Sie machte etwas Komisches mit ihren Augen.

„Hast du was von der Amethyst gehört."

„Die Wochen-frau?" Ronon blickte sie an. Die Wochenfrau war eine die immer nach einer Woche mit einem Schluss machte, wie Shepard frustriert nach seinem Urlaub erklärte, und Bekett nur mit den Schulten zuckte und murrte warum es bei ihm wohl anders sein sollte als bei allen anderen.

Amy zeigte auf sich.

Ronon überlegte.

Ronon verstand.

Ronon war verwirrt.

„Du bist Amethyst?" Amy nickte.

„Du kannst nicht Amethyst sein. Sie soll besser und schöner und…" Ronon verweigerte sich den Gedanken das die einzige Frau die er nicht wollte die einzige war, die jeder wollte.

Amy lachte.

„Ich weiß. Ich bin Amy, aber Amethyst ist meine Maske."

Sie sah ihn an. Er konnte dabei zusehen wie sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte, ihre Augenlieder etwas senkte, ihre Lippen benetzte, nur ein Wenig, dann lächelte, nicht zu viel, die Position in der sie saß kaum merkbar veränderte und dann ein kleines Geräusch machte dass wie ein Hauchen klang.

Alles Dinge die sie in seiner Gegenwart schon getan hatte, nur eben nie zur gleichen Zeit.

Zuletzt öffnete sie ihre Haare, strich sie sich seitlich über den Kopf und sah dann genau in dem Abstand zu ihm dass sich er genau in ihren Augen befand.

„Du bist also Amethyst." sagte er nach einer weile, der Speichel war ihm kurzzeitig versiegt.

Sie nickte und war dann wieder amy.

„Das ist ein erstaunlicher Wandel, den du da vollziehst."

„Ich weiß."

„Nun gut, ich bin hungrig."

Amy nickte. „Ich auch."

„Lass uns was essen gehen."

* * *

Kommies wären wieder klasse.

DAnke an jiskha das du weitergelesen hast.


	5. Chapter 5

Endlcih neu, Kreative Pause, beendet. Viel Spass

* * *

KApitel, habs grad nicht im Blick:

Sie wurden mit Argusaugen beobachtet als sie zum Mittagessen gingen.

Denn die Amethyst und Ronon waren von der weiten Massen noch nie als Freunde gesehen worden, und um es kurz zu machen, es gefiel niemanden so recht.

Die Angst sie könnten beginnen miteinander zu schlafen, wenn sie es noch nicht taten, es war einfach nur schrecklich.

Auch wenn es nur unter Vorgehaltener Hand diskutiert wurde, es war schon allen klar, das seit Amethyst und Ronon auf Atlantis war, alles ein bisschen besser war.

Sie war so wunderschön und er war so ein Prachtkerl und beide waren bereit und willig.

In einem kleinen Staat, wie dieser es war, mit verschiedenen Regelungen und einer strengen Hierarchie bezüglich wer mit wem und vor allem warum wer mit wem auch nicht durfte, einem militaristischen Staat, waren die Beiden Puffer einer viel zu angespannten und brutalen Wirklichkeit.

Die Angriffe der Wraith nahmen nicht ab, und der Tod stand mehr als nur einmal vor der Haustür, manchmal trat er sogar ein.

Die Freiheit jemanden zu haben der den Gesetzen als solche nur bedingt Folge leisten zu hatte, Amethyst war in der Putzkolonne beschäftigt und Ronon war Ronon, hatte vieles verändert.

Sie alle waren erwachsen, das war schon klar, sie alle waren Atlantis mit Haut und Haaren verpflichtet, aber sie alle, Mann oder Frau, Militär oder Zivil, waren auch nur Menschen.

So kam es, das Weir, offiziell gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machte, als sie sah dass Amy sich mit Ronon anfreundete und die beiden sogar unterstütze.

Aber in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es für die –Moral- ihrer Leute ein Dämpfer sein würde, kämen die beiden wirklich zusammen.

Ronon war ein Glücksfall gewesen und Amethyst, nun ja, sie war ein Wunsch von Weir gewesen.

Lange genug hatte sie sich mit den streng gehüteten Statistiken der Army auseinandergesetzt, sie gelesen und sich ein Bild darüber gemacht zu was so viel angestauter Frust, Langeweile und auch unerfüllte sexuelle Bedürfnisse bei den Militaristen ( Zivilisten als unerforschte Gruppe aber sicherlich ähnlich) entarteten.

Und das hatte sie sich sicher nicht für ihre Basis gewünscht.

Sicher Sheppard hatte seine Leute im Griff, aber es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis irgendwann, irgendwie etwas schief gelaufen wäre.

Sie kannte sich mit Gruppen aus.

Darin war sie gut.

Deswegen war sie froh, als sie Amy im Zweiten Schwung der Einwanderungswelle bekommen hatte.

Sie hatte das ATA-Gen, 90 Verfügbarkeit, und war fleißig, und promiskuitiv, so stand es jedenfalls in ihren Unterlagen. Es war doch wirklich als Negativum vermerkt worden.

Die hatten alle keinen Schimmer von ihrem Leben auf Atlantis.

Und vielleicht war es gut so.

Sie und Sheppard waren darüber schon in den ersten Monaten übereingekommen, als die Rückkehr unmöglich schien, sie würden darüberhinwegsehen, was in den Zimmern der Leute vorgingen, und sollten sie wirklich niemals hier wegkommen, würden sie die Regeln ändern müssen.

Es war nicht so weit gekommen.

Manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob die quälende Rückfahrtmöglichkeit, die sich ihnen allen öffnete, wirklich so gut war wie sie hingestellt wurde.

Jetzt da sie wieder mehr von der Erde abhängig war, es erschien ihr meist einfach nur fraglich.

Sie blickte zu Sheppard und er nickte sie an.

Es war manchmal erstaunlich, aber er verstand ganz oft was sie meinte.

Amy biss von einem Maiskolben ähnlichen Gewächs ab und blickte an Ronon vorbei hin zu Sheppard und Weir die sich leise miteinander unterhielten und immer wieder zu ihnen hersahen..

Nach einer Weile lachte sie.

Ronon hob seinen Kopf.

„Was ist?"

„Sie haben Angst um die Moral. Haben Angst wir würden miteinander…"

Ronon lachte auch.

Das war lächerlich.

Und selbst wenn, er war nicht ihr Schosstier!

Wie kamen sie nur dazu über sein Leben bestimmen zu wollen.

So weit käme es noch.

Er beugte sich zu Amy vor und flüstere ihr leise ins Ohr, so solle doch, gerade nur ein Bisschen Amethyst für ihn spielen, er wollte …

Doch Amy verstand schon worauf es hinauslief und hauchte nichtssagende Worte in sein Ohr, und Ronon begann immer mehr zu lächeln.

Er nahm es mit gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis als alles um sie herum verstummte und sie mit unverhohlenem Neid beobachteten.

Ronon machte einen – man konnte ihn wohl als animalischen Laut bezeichnen.

Amy lachte mit glockenhellen Seufzern auf.

Er stand auf und gab ihr die Hand. Sie nahm sie zaghaft entgegen und ging neben ihn, leicht turtelnd her.

Die beiden begannen zu lachen so bald sie alles hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Jetzt werden sie nicht nur glauben es wäre Sex, Ronon, sondern Liebe, warum hast du das getan."

Sein Gesicht wurde hart.

„ich lasse mir von niemanden mein Leben diktieren."

Sie erwiderte es mit einer müden Geste.

„Wir sind alle Puppen in einem großen Spiel, Ronon, dass was wir wirklich selbst entscheiden ist nur ob wir aufgeben oder weiterkämpfen wollen."

Ronon lachte, doch dann erblickte er- es war ihr ernst.

„Warum hast du aufgegeben."

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er sah sie zwei Monate lang nicht mehr.

* * *

Kommie.

Thanks.

Ausserdem danke an die bisherigen Kommentatoren


End file.
